Pajaritos de colores
by Sweet Ashie
Summary: Tonks quería pajaritos de colores, chocolate y que la llevaran a volar. A una niña de tres años, Remus no pudo negarle nada; aunque James y Peter se rieran de él. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Nada es mío.

**Pajaritos de Colores.**

Diecisiete años tenía ya Remus Lupin el verano que compartió con Peter, James y Sirius en el Valle Godric.

Los padres de James un encanto, verdaderamente, porque hay que mantener de por sí a James y Sirius, que ya separados cada uno come mucho y duerme más, y juntos, además de comer y dormir, parecen dos niños pequeños, haciendo travesuras en este pasillo sí y en aquel también; y como si todo eso fuera poco, invitar a los otros dos Merodeadores es un gesto magnífico.

– ¿Por qué no aprenderán algo del buen Remus, tan bien parecido, tan listo, o del pequeño Peter, que es un encanto, tan educado? –solía decía la Señora Potter.

Sirius y James se miraban e intercambiaban miradas de horror y de espanto. Luego estallaban en carcajadas burlonas que inundaban las habitaciones una por una y todas al final.

Sirius ya era un hijo más para los Potter, hermano adoptado por extensión; no tenía drama con nada. A Sirius todo le parecía bien allí, la casa luminosa, magnífica de los Potter y el ambiente que se respiraba allí, eran para él el Edén.  
En secreto, Sirius envidiaba un poco a James.

Estaba tan instalado en la casa de los Potter, y tenía tan asumido su lugar de hijo adoptivo y la muerte simbólica de sus anteriores padres y con ellos la familia correspondiente, que cuando Andrómeda se apareció en la casa de los Potter, casi muere del espanto.

Andy, Drómeda, Dromie. La prima preferida de Sirius por haberse casado con un muggle y ser feliz con él a pesar de las maldiciones (literales y no tanto) de su familia: sus padres, sus tíos, sus primos, sus hermanas.

–Me alegro que estés bien. Esta será una visita corta, porque no deseo incordiar a los Señores Potter. –sonrió Andrómeda con la pequeña Nimphadora que apenas tendría tres años, prendida de su mano, se escondía tras las piernas de su madre.

–Nada de eso, por favor, es bienvenida en nuestra casa tanto tiempo como guste. –dijo la Señora Potter antes de ofrecerle un té y hacerla pasar hasta la sala.

– ¡Nim! Qué grande estás. –la saludó Sirius, cargándola entre sus brazos y dando vueltas con ella en brazos.

El cabello de la niña cambió del rosa al azul y del azul al verde y su risa cantarina e infantil inundó la habitación.

–Haz eso de los pajaritos… -susurró bajito ella.

Sirius sonrió.

–Otro día, ¿vale?

La niña hizo una mueca.

–Bueno.

–Hey, Nim, ¿por qué no vas a jugar al jardín un rato mientras tu mamá y yo hablamos?

–Pero…

–Si te portas bien, te mostraré los pajaritos. –le guiñó un ojo. La niña lo miró con ojos brillantes y desapareció corriendo por la escalinata. Sirius regresó a la sala con su prima sin ver cómo Nimphadora trastabillaba con el último peldaño y aterrizaba con manos y rodillas sobre el empedrado.

Se le dilataron las pupilas y cuando se supo sola, los ojos se le anegaron en lágrimas que comenzaron a desfilar por sus mejillas hasta terminar en un berrinche infantil, sentada en el suelo.

–James, ¿tienes una hermanita? –preguntó Colagusano perplejo, mirando a la niña como si fuera un ser extraño y desconocido.

–Claro que no, Pet. Ya me preguntaste eso miles de veces y…Oh.

Remus cerró el libro que tenía entre las manos sin marcarlo con algún señalador y lo dejó debajo del árbol en el cual estaba recostado para asomarse, picado por la curiosidad.

La niña los miró y ellos la miraron. Finalmente, su cabello cambió a un color zanahoria y sus ojos, muy abiertos, se volvieron dorados.

–Creo que…Ya sé quien es. La sobrina de Sirius, hija de Andrómeda, ¿cierto? –le preguntó James a la niña, acuclillándose.

– ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Peter.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

–Nimphadora, ¿no? –preguntó entonces Remus, acercándose también.

–Tonks. –replicó la niña.

–Sí, Nimphadora Tonks.

–No, sólo Tonks.

Los tres Merodeadores se miraron y le sonrieron.

–Hey, Tonks, ¿estás bien?

–Me caí. –confesó la niña, enseñándole a Peter las palmas raspadas de sus manitos.

El muchacho hizo una mueca.

– ¿Tu mamá vino aquí? –preguntó James. La niña asintió. – ¿Quieres que te llevemos con ella?

Nimphadora negó con la cabeza y miró la escoba que James tenía en las manos con sumo interés no disimulado.

–Venga, vamos a dar una vuelta. –la animó James, montándose en su escoba y cargándola delante suyo.  
Los ojos de la niña se volvieron verdes y James se la hubiera robado para enseñársela a Lily y criarla como hija suya.

Dieron unas cuantas vueltas en el aire, Remus y Peter regresaron a lo suyo: Remus a leer y Peter a arrancar el césped selectivamente, tumbado en la sombra del mismo árbol que había escogido Remus, y contarle chimentos novedosos o sobre su verano antes de llegar al Valle Godric.

James aterrizó y ayudó a Tonks a no caer de la escoba.

En cuanto la niña puso un pie en el suelo su cabello se volvió rosa y sus ojos nuevamente se volvieron chocolate.  
Peter le pegó un codazo mal disimulado a Remus, que comía distraídamente una chocolatina mientras leía.  
La niña lo miraba con sus ojos grandes bien abiertos, sin decir palabra, y por su parte, los tres Merodeadores la miraban a ella.

James estalló en carcajadas, secundado por Peter.

–Creo que el Primo Remus tiene que compartir. –rió Potter.

–Tonks, dile "Remus, ¿me das chocolate?" –la animó Peter.

La niña lo miró desconfiada, pero tanto James como Peter asintieron, divertidos. Y vacilante, Nimphadora se acercó hasta Remus y susurró bajito lo que le había dicho Peter.

Lupin no encontró palabras para negarse, y le regaló la chocolatina completa.

La niña lo miró maravillada y entonces su cabello se volvió del mismo color que el de Remus. El muchacho se sonrojó y los otros dos tontos estallaron en carcajadas.

– ¿Sabes hacer lo de los pajaritos? –preguntó Nimphadora a Remus, sentada sobre su regazo, interrumpiendo su lectura sin piedad, con los deditos manchados de chocolate. Remus hizo aparecer un pañuelo y le limpió las manos.

– ¿Cuáles pájaros? –preguntó Peter.

–Sirius hace pájaros…y aparecen…y vuelan…y son de colores.

– ¿Sirius hizo aparecer pájaros de colores? –preguntó James, como si no la hubiera escuchado.

Ella asintió.

Los tres Merodeadores intercambiaron miradas y finalmente Remus hizo un movimiento rápido con su varita y de ella aparecieron cuatro o cinco canarios que revolotearon alrededor de los cuatro.

La niña intentó alcanzarlos alzando las manos sin éxito aparente.  
James hizo aparecer montones de luces de colores de la punta de su varita y la niña acomodó entre los brazos de Remus para verlas mejor.

Cuando Sirius regresó dispuesto a cumplir su promesa de hacer aparecer los pajaritos, Nimphadora muy resuelta le dijo que no, que el Primo Remus ya lo había hecho antes y que le había regalado chocolate y la había acunado entre sus brazos.

– ¿Y yo qué? –le reprochó James. Entonces Tonks procedió a relatarle a Sirius sobre cómo había volado en escoba y cómo James había hecho aparecer las luces de colores.

–Ya le conseguimos una novia a Remus. –rió Peter. Sirius puso cara de horror y apartó a Nimphadora de sus amigos.

Remus lo golpeó.

–Es una niña. –replicaron Sirius y Remus al mismo tiempo.

–Tendrás que esperar. –resolvió Peter encogiéndose de hombros. –Cuando se casen, quiero el privilegio de ser padrino de su hijo, porque yo lo anticipé antes que todos.

Sirius gruñó.

–No voy a casarme con la primita de Sirius. ¡Tiene tres años!

–No vas a casarte con Tonks hoy. –lo contradijo Peter, comenzando una pelea amistosa que concluyó cuando ambos acabaron rodando sobre el pasto y James se arrojó sobre ellos.

–Hey, Nim, escúchame. –le ordenó Sirius con cara de pocos amigos. –No le hagas caso a Peter, es tonto; y no te cases con Remus.

– ¿Qué es casar?

Los cuatro amigos la miraron al mismo tiempo, y luego a Remus, que se sonrojó completamente.  
Al unísono, todos irrumpieron en carcajadas.

–Nada, Nim, nada. Olvídalo.

–Vale. ¿Primo Remus me llevas a volar? –preguntó ella, deshaciéndose de los brazos de Sirius y jalándole la manga a Remus.

– ¿Cómo que _Primo Remus_? –inquirió Sirius ofendido.

...

Muchos años después, Remus se acuerda de ese día y sonríe, a pesar de los años, Tonks encaja perfectamente entre sus brazos, y todavía se mancha cuando come chocolate. Se mancha el rostro y los dedos, la diferencia es que ahora uno de sus dedos tiene anillo.

…

Si me dejan un review, Teddy va a ser feliz.


End file.
